freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
TimeSplitters 4/Gamemodes and Challenges
Gamemodes= Add It Up This is a deathmatch-style game. Every player has a hat with a number on it. The aim of the game is to kill your enemies in a specific order (killing the wrong one resets your score). However, the numbers are only visible at a short distance so players have to get up close and personal in order to verify the number and then kill them if necessary. Assimilation Touching players causes them to morph into one of you (something funny obviously). Alternative to virus (really just a visual difference to virus). Behead the Undead Objective: The player finds himself in a small sealed environment being beset by wave after wave of zombies intent on eating his brain. Armed only with a shotgun and a chainsaw, he must survive for as long as possible against more and more of the undead. In certain scenarios, it is possible to use some of the 9 elements to the player’s advantage – for instance, freezing a group of zombies. Points are awarded for each zombie killed, for combo kills, and a bonus is awarded at the end of each wave depending on the number of headshots and the amount of damage suffered. Special Rules: *Zombies come in waves, with more spawning with each successive wave. *Spawns are dependent on the level, but may be as simple as coming out of the ground, albeit masked in some way. *Points are awarded during the wave for each headshot, multiple headshots with 1 shot provide a big combo bonus. *At the end of the round, the points garnered are multiplied by a factor dependent on the number of clean headshots and damage taken. 100% headshots and 0% damage = the maximum points multiplier. The multiplier decreases as these percentages change. Cratemod Set within a warehouse full of crates, the players are also crates. If still, they are indistinguishable from background crates. Can move and shoot. Would require random flag for crate setup, so crate setup cannot be entirely memorised. Unique crate character. Animation for crate shuffling along. Flap reveals gun. Team version of this is crates versus barrels – A team of crates takes on a team of exploding barrels. Limiting ammo, ricochet bullets could be used if the crates and barrels were destructible. Along a similar vein we would use the carcass character in a meat locker, which could hang itself up on the meat hooks along with the non-playable carcasses. It’s Alive Most closely resembles Capture the Bag. Objective: Two teams of zombies compete over body parts which must be brought back to the lab to assemble an unstoppable Frankenstein’s Monster. Once built, the Monster rampages to the opposing lab and destroys their monster control unit, winning the game for its team. Special Rules: *The Monster consists of 2 legs, 2 arms and a head. *The Monster cannot be disassembled by the opposing team. *HUD icons will display the progress of both Monsters’ construction. *One member of each team is selected at random and one of their limbs begins to glow. This is the limb the other team must separate from its owner and carry back to their lab. *A part can be destroyed by being thrown into special areas of the level (such as acid vats). *Players run up to a part and press a button to pick it up. The part replaces their weapon, so they cannot shoot. They cannot store the part in their inventory, but it can be used as a melee weapon or thrown. *If the part is burnt for too long, it is destroyed. If the part is frozen, it must thaw before being attached. Electrocution has no effect on the part. Acid destroys the part, as does explosive force. Water, steam and gas have no effect. *Once the monster is complete, it is struck by lightning from the apparatus above it and lurches to its feet. It is under A.I. control, ostensibly being controlled from a massive “control unit” within the lab. It smashes out of the lab and heads for the opposing lab. *The monster is invulnerable, with the elements not affecting it. *Shooting the monster in the head slows it down briefly. *Any obstacles (large props) placed in the monster’s way cause it to stop and smash them. *Ice on the floor causes the monster to fall on its arse. *Any enemy player in melee range of the monster can be punched or kicked for an instant kill and their corpse flies across the room. *Ultimately, the monster will smash into the opposing lab and destroy the opposing team’s control unit. This ends the game regardless of whether they have completed their monster or not. If completed, the defeated monster clutches its head in agony, then collapses into its constituent parts. *It is possible for both monsters to be active simultaneously; however, they will be on different paths and so will never meet. *Audio messages will inform the players when a part has spawned, been picked up by either team, and been attached by either team. A further message will announce when a monster IS ALIVE! Power Rangers Team Deathmatch, but three characters can combine into a big one. One steers and the other two become guns able to independently shoot. Very specific character designs. Robot fun. *Possibly scrapped. Predator 1 player is very powerful and can cloak, all the others are out to get him/survive the longest… Essentially gladiator but with boosted abilities. First to x number kills. Kill the predator and become the predator. Predator can stick to walls (has grapple). Could also be Team vs. Predator. A concept that could be used for this and any other game mode that has no respawning is air strikes / ghost modes that allow revenge kills for players who are out of the round. Spotlights could heighten tension for the intended victim. Shootball Objective: A multiplayer gamemode in which 2-3 person teams face off and must throw the ball into the opponent’s goal or hoop to score. It uses the generic holding and throwing code for the ball and generic melee code for the punching. In one variant, players can run with the ball and score into a goal; the other variant has the player with the ball standing still and score into a hoop. Special Rules: *Touching the ball is a catch and that player becomes the ball holder. *The ball explodes if it is held for a certain period of time (this encourages fast passing). *Exploded players are killed (smoking boots) and respawn after the next goal is scored. *If the ball holder is punched, the ball will come loose. *A punched player is stunned for a brief period and can do nothing. *In variant A, the ballholder can move and the teams score into a goal. *In variant B, the ballholder cannot move and the teams score into a hoop. *If the player has the ball, they will move slightly slower. Zombie Wheelchair Racing Objective: Zombies in rocket-powered wheelchairs (powered by fire extinguishers) race around a multi-storey car park avoiding obstacles, making jumps, and picking up weapons. Third-person viewpoint is used. There is a battle mode similar to Mario Cart where it is a race over a set number of laps with fighting and a time trial mode complete with ghost and splits. Special Rules: *To brake or turn, the zombie must grab one or both wheels. This causes friction – brake too much and the hand catches fire, leading to the arm burning off with disastrous consequences. *Powerups can be collected – these are: **Speed Boost – use at the wrong time and it is counter-productive. **Oil Slick – the zombie vomits a slick, which can cause opponents to slide uncontrollably. **Lob explosive – a comic bomb that can be thrown ahead to topple opponent or to ignite his extinguishers, causing a permanent and almost inevitably fatal speed boost. **Shrink – miniaturizes your opponent, slowing him down and making him vulnerable to being squashed. *Melee attack – if side-by-side, zombies can pull out a weapon and try to beat each other with it, causing erratic steering or even a complete 720 spin of an opponent. However, arms can be knocked off during this, causing reduced braking and turning in the direction of the missing arm. *Bumping – this can knock an opponent onto two wheels, making steering impossible for a vital second. *Obstacles – both stationary and moving, made to hinder the player. *Ramps – some will be paths to powerups or shorter routes. Beware, though – taking a ramp while speed-boosted could see your head scraped off on the ceiling. (mode involving character transitions) Striptease, lose an item of clothing per death (think men in underpants and generation game where you age per death). Really about visuals and humour. |-|Challenges= Challenges *'Zombie Head Bowling' **Pretty straightforward, an alley with a collection of objects such as pins and a zombie head to be bowled down. Allows the application of spin as well as varying force. Best scores over 10 goes. SIXAXIS controls. Golf style power bars. *'Smash and Bash ' **Smash all the breakable objects, the faster the challenge is completed the better. The player will have the odd explosive/acid barrel that can be used to destroy a number of objects quickly *'Barrel Roll' **The player has to get to the end of the road but explody barrels are rolling towards them at varying speeds. Weave through the barrels to reach the goal. Will sometimes need to go backwards to go forwards. Barrels will burst sometimes releasing acid or ice or gas etc. to hinder the player further. *'Barrel Roll 2' **Zombies are shambling up the road. The player can pick up and roll barrels down the road. Different types of barrels are randomly provided – explosive/fire, acid, water, gas , ice etc. The barrels rupture on contact with zombies dispersing their contents (there is a penalty for barrels that miss). With planning the player can create a lake of acid that will halt all zombies until it dissipates. Fire turns the acid to gas blocking the view temporarily, water turns the gas to acid stopping the zombies etc etc. The player has to survive for as long as possible until they are dragged down and eaten alive. *'Fire Pyre ' **The player takes a job in a crematorium. Coffins come rolling through hatches around the edges of the room and must be set on fire. If not done in time the zombie inside wakes up and gets out looking for his dinner. The player has a flamethrower with limited fuel and a fuel pump in the middle of the room that refuels it. Burn the coffins, burn the escaped zombies and dodge them till they collapse. The longer you go the faster the coffins come and the more points you earn. The embalming section sends down the occasional brain in a jar to help control escaped zombies. Hear snatches of the service coming through getting faster and higher pitched as the pace heats up – ashes to ashes dust to dust!! Whallop! *'Sweeny Todd Pie Bod' **You are Sweeny Todd in your pie factory consisting of a pie machine, a delivery van, an Oxfam collection box and a supply of hand grenades, fire bombs and ice bombs. Sweeny has opened his factory to the public as a cunning cost-cutting measure. A group of tourists comes through the door and the player must blow them up with handgrenades to make Gibs. Once they see this, the tourists run around screaming making it harder. The gibs must then be cooked with fire bombs and thrown into the pie machine. When the pie comes out it must be frozen then thrown into the delivery van. For bonus points any smoking boots that remain after an explosive death can be thrown into the Oxfam collection box. How many pies can be made in time? Tourists come in at set intervals. Gibs can be picked up and piled up for mass cooking. Blowing multiple tourists up with 1 grenade takes skill. Throwing the cooked gibs into the pie machine requires some skill. Throwing boots into the box takes skill, if miss they are lost somehow. Freezing the pies where they land from the machine creates an ice patch that causes the next pie to slide across the floor and fall down a grating. Throwing pies into the van takes little skill. Missed pies and gibs can be recovered although there may be gratings where they can be lost. Uncooked meat creates a poison pie that loses points. Burning tourists to death creates pre-cooked Gibs if the corpse explodes. Frozen meat that goes in the machine goes clonk and fires the meat back out ricocheting off the ceiling and whizzing around the room. *'Basketmelon' **The player has an infinite supply of melons, hoops materialise around the room, player throws the melon into the hoop. Most hoops in the time for the win or fastest to 10 hoops wins. *'Bullseye' **The player is armed with a harpoon gun and large targets are positioned around the room. Zombies spawn. The player scores points by impaling zombies onto the targets. A zombie hit by a harpoon will fly through the air and become pinned to geometry. If the target is hit then points are scored depending on what ring is hit. Big bonuses for skewering multiple zombies with one shot. As it gets harder girls are strapped to the targets, and eventually the targets start to rotate. Hit the girls and lose points. It’s either timed or it’s how long the player can survive more and more zombies. *'Clay Monkey Shooting ' **Except they’re not clay, they’re alive! The player is equipped with a rocket launcher with the monkeys perched on top. Fixed sights are used to make it a skill shot. Bonuses for 2 monkeys with 1 shot, hitting one very early in its trajectory or just before it hits the ground. *'Monkey Curling' **Cover an area in ice and draw a target. Player controls speed and spin which influences direction. Frozen monkeys are used. Moving obstacles sometimes appear to make it harder. *'Zombie Jousting' **The wheelchair zombies return with a lance and shield. They zoom towards each other automatically, one stick controls the shield the other controls the lance. Impale your opponent to win the Princess’ hand. Literally her hand… *'London’s Burning' **Various piles of flammable props around an explosive barrel. The player is armed with a water cannon or water bombs of some description. The pyromaniac runs around setting fire to the piles and you must put these out before the barrels overheat and explode. More pyromaniacs are added as you progress. When the last barrel goes up the game ends. Dousing a pyromaniac puts out his flame forcing him to run off and re-ignite himself. Wet props take longer to ignite so pre-emptive watering is useful. The longer a pile burns the higher the flame so you know when it’s about to blow. *'Rhythm Action' **Set on a stage with zombies doing the Can Can or the Robot or the Cosack dance!. The player is on stage with them. A spotlight highlights one of the zombies and then a visual effect over them indicates the correct time to fire. If shot on the beat the zombie dies and a replacement dancer comes on from the wings. If off the beat or not shot the zombie whips out a gun and shoots the player. Health goes down with mistakes and up with successful shots. The dance should be mo-capped and standalone, no dancing with someone else. They must be able to shuffle sideways while dancing to move about a bit and accommodate replacement dancers. During the 'Can Can' a zombie’s leg will occasionally fly off so must have hopping version mo-capped. As it proceeds the zombies are further apart and there are more to shoot in a short period of time etc. *'Super Zombie Turbo Puzzle Fighter' **Co-op only. Both players are in a small room, zombies start spawning in. Zombies begin as grey which is indestructible then they randomly chose one of three colours, red, blue or green. The player has a colour changing stick which can be used to hit zombies to cycle through their colours (no effect on grey zombies). The player can also pick up a coloured grenade (random colour spawns in) The colour grenade kills zombies of the same colour in it’s radius. Killed zombies spawn in the other player’s room as greys and randomly choose a colour as normal. Zombies hit by the wrong colour grenade go grey for a time. Last man standing wins. The idea is basically to overwhelm your opponent with zombies. Being hit by a zombie reduces health as normal till death occurs. *'Zombie Herding' **Drive your remote control cat to herd zombies into a pen/meat locker/make them walk the plank. Zombies fear cats, they attempt to move directly away from them, this is the strongest force. When scared, zombies are attracted towards each other with medium force. If the cat gets too close a zombie may kick it over. The zombies leg always comes off when doing this. A one legged zombie cannot kick the cat. It is possible for a player to use his modded cat in this challenge. The fastest time is the desired result. *'Evolution' **All players start as monkeys armed with throwing bananas. The level is a hill with the 2001 monolith on top. Players spawn at the base of the hill in a circle. The objective is to stay close to the monolith for as long as possible as this causes you to evolve. Fill your evolution bar and become more manlike and get a banana gun and increased toughness (can take 2 hits for example). In the final stage you are a caveman with a homing banana launcher and melee attack. Players who are shot or whalloped tumble down to the base of the hill. Once someone gets a lead the others will team up on them. First character to fully evolve wins. Limited character set. *'Robot Rangers' **A co-op game. 2 players as robots, separately they have weak but rapid attacks but they can combine into a tank where one player drives and operates a BF style shield whilst the other player controls the powerful but slow cannon. The must progress through an assortment of enemies – lots of weak ones or a few big powerful ones. Either being separate or joined will be the best technique for each enemy type. *'Hall of Medusa' **The player has to navigate through a level but adorning the walls, floors and ceilings are large Medusa masks. They begin with their eyes closed but as the player proceeds they start to open their eyes signified by a stone grinding noise. The player must not look into the light beams or be turned to stone. *'Pimp My Pussy' **On the mean streets of the ghetto, young urban youths gather to earn respek by racing remote control stuffed cats. Win races to grow your bank and upgrade your ride till all the bitches are on you. This will be a series of races. Winning earns money and allows cat upgrades. When a certain level of upgrade is reached you can challenge a boss (like Khallos) to a race. There will be say 3 bosses to defeat to become the ultimate street cat racer! Choose from several starting pussies. Basically a smallscale rip of Need for Speed. *'Behead the Undead' **The traditional TS game of close-range shotgun mayhem. Now with added melee weapons plus elemental interactions. *'Cut Out Shoot Out' **This will return from previous TS incarnations. Points will be awarded for how quickly you shoot the cutout and how accurate you are. Friendlies will sometimes pop out alongside enemies to test the player's reactions. *'Monkey Melons' **Streams of monkeys stealing melon. Learn the patterns, shoot the melons. *'Timesplitters Classic' **Race through a level killing all the enemies as fast as possible. Explosive barrels and elemental stuff provides power user techniques. In order to progress through a room. all enemies will have to be killed. *'Brickaruga' **The player is up against a load of AI, some are light and some are dark, but they are all attacking the player. Everyone is armed with infinite bricks. The player can switch between light and dark and throws light and dark bricks accordingly. Dark bricks do little damage to dark enemies but big damage to light enemies and vice versa. The player absorbs health from being hit by bricks the same colour and loses health from the wrong colour bricks. *'The Great Crate Puzzler' **A large flat arena with a platforms in opposite corners. The player starts with a crate and a fire extinguisher. In the first one the arena floor except the platforms is electrified. The player is equipped with infinite ice bombs. They must create a path of ice across the area then jump on the crate and use the fire extinguisher to power the crate along the ice path. The crate will accelerate and the player must fire the extinguisher in the opposite direction to brake. Several obstacles will prevent a straight line from platform to platform. It is important not to freeze the crate as it will then conduct electricity. Also driving the crate off the ice path at high speed may make it topple over dumping the player to his death. For added fun include moving obstacles or enemies that can be frozen. Stage 2 replaces the floor with a lake of acid. Freeze a path for the crate to slide on but beware as the ice quickly melts back to acid and the crate dissolves in seconds dumping the player to their death. Includes more obstacles to force stop starting and changes of direction. Time spent in the crossing is the competitive factor. *'Super Smashing Great' **Quite old skool but still good fun. The best ones had shortcut methods for power use. A version of this could be that the player has a set time in the building site to try and destroy as many destructible objects (background and props) as possible. Different objects, not all obvious, would require many hits to destroy but yield high points etc. Part of the skill would be finding out what you can destroy and how efficient it is to destroy for the points gained. This would make a really good demo level. Minigun destruction! Smoke. Debris. ***This was a proposed idea, hence the different writing format. |-|Possibly Scrapped= *Traps **An arena full of saw blade machines, iron maidens, acid pools etc. Players armed with exploding things and projectiles that can knock opponents into these machines as the only way to kill them. Could be props that we just drop into levels. Could introduce dynamics for kills without shooting. Minefields and mine detectors. Use the forum for ideas for trap props? ***Could cause FPS issues References *gamemode_templates.doc (04/05/2007) *challenges.doc (08/05/2007) Category:TimeSplitters 4